A catheter lumen partitioner and methods for treating aneurysms, traumatic fistulae, and/or tumor embolizations are disclosed. In particular, a catheter lumen partitioner may be used in conjunction with a coil delivery system for delivering coils to the location of an aneurysm to be treated.
Devices for delivering and deploying an embolization coil in the treatment of aneurysms are known in the industry. Occluding devices such as embolization coils have been used to stop undesired blood flow. For instance, introduction of embolization coils in the location of an aneurysm reduces the flow of blood and permits/promotes the natural clotting-formation process to occur. Such coils may be made of any suitable material that is compatible with a patient's biology and suitable to be maintain its structural integrity while in the patient's body. Coils for embolization of aneurysms have retained the largest share of the global neurointervention market that is worth over $1 billion annually. Endovascular treatment of aneurysms continues to improve and the non-invasive nature and rapid procedure recovery has made endovascular aneurysm treatment much more popular than surgical aneurysm treatment.
Aneurysm coiling is not a perfect science, however, as the distribution of coil material within an aneurysm is not uniform. In addition, aneurysm treatment may be limited to the use of only a single coil if there is difficulty or safety issues with placing an additional coil within the aneurysm after a first coil has been placed. Thus, aneurysm treatment may not be optimized.